Geologists work to understand the composition and distribution of materials in the earth. One way in which geologists gather data is by drilling and obtaining core samples of material taken from the drill hole. The geologist examines the material in the core samples to determine subsurface features, material compositions, and so forth. In some instances cores of man-made features, such as dams, bridges, and so forth are also taken. Such cores provide information useful to engineers to determine various parameters about the feature.
Core samples, or “cores,” are generally cylindrical pieces of material extracted from a corer or similar device. While information is obtainable by examining the outer surface of the core sample, examination of the interior of the sample provides additional details and greater information. However, accessing the interior of the core sample has proven problematic given the typical hardness of the cored material, weight of the core, and so forth.